The Broken Hearted
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Two Broken Hearts, brought together by their greatest losses. A love story about Raven and Beast Boy, and how their love came to be.
1. Lost Souls

_**The Broken Hearted**_

_Chapter One_

"It's just…something's missing, ya know?"

"Prrrr."

"It feels like….it's so close, like I can touch it, but….I don't know what it is yet."

"PrrrrrRRRRrrrr…."

"Silkie, are you even listening?"

The mutant silk worm rolled over onto his back and gave the changeling his stomach. He had been listening, with an attention span as far as worms can go. The problem was, silk worms can't speak.

Beast Boy sighed. Reaching over, he began to rub Silkie's pinkish tummy. "Dude, I know you're trying to help, but it's really not…helpful."

Raven blew on her herbal tea, as she sat staring out a large window. The rain poured down outside in a rhythmic way, and it tended to sooth her. Yet, even the rain and the tea couldn't heal her newly broken heart.

She had been tricked, tricked the first time she had fallen in love. She was angry, yet, for once in her life, she felt as though her anger was being washed away. Maybe it was just the raindrops, but she felt it was more than that. Instead of the moody Raven that walked around the tower, now only a mere shell of what she used to be sat in a depressing café, sipping tea.

No thoughts ran through her head, nothing at all. She simply sat, watching the rain. Each drop fell, and broke onto the ground into a million different droplets, as if it were fragile.

'Like my heart…'

A single tear drizzled down her cheeks, yet no one could see it. She pulled her hood up and got to her feet, tossing a few dollars onto the table. Then, she turned and walked out the door.

Silkie sat upon the kitchen counter, wagging his tail, and watching his green owner throw an assortment of vegetables into his bowl. It was lunch time, and the worm was as hungry as ever. Even through his hunger though, he managed to notice that the teen was sighing more than usual.

His green eyes were red around the edges, and his usual bouncy and happy aura had dissipated. It was replaced with pure sadness, something the boy hadn't experienced in a while. The last time he felt this lost was when his parents had died, all those years before. He felt lonely, he knew that. But what was that object he couldn't reach? He felt as though he knew what was bothering him, it was so close, yet every time he thought more deeply about it nothing seemed to click.

"I bet you've never felt like this, dude…" Beast Boy said to his pet. He bent over onto the ground and placed down a purple bowl, which the silk worm raced to and began eating out of. The side of the bowl had been labeled in a thick black marker. It simply read "Silkie" in a very sloppy style of English. Starfire had written it the day Silkie had been brought back to the tower.

Beast Boy sat down on the floor, stroking Silkie as he ate. "Man, you're the only one I could talk to sometimes…" He knew that if he went for help from Cyborg, he'd get laughed at. Robin had no clue when it came to anything emotional, since he seemed to push it out of his mind. Then there was Starfire, she was a girl, she'd understand, but could he really go to her for help without feeling awkward? "Star has enough to think about, I can't bother her…"

Only then did he realize he was forgetting someone. Raven, the goddess of darkness and anything emotional. If anything was wrong, Raven could detect it, and she'd probably know what to do. But, the boy and the telepath had never been too close, and Raven got easily annoyed.

'Where is Raven anyway?' Peering over at the fridge, he found his answer. Neatly written in script on a small piece of yellow paper were the words "At the café. Be back later. Raven"

"She's always at the café…"

Her cape blew in the wind as she stood at the café corner, wondering where to go. Part of her was nagging to go home and fall asleep, but the other half wanted to wander the streets in her depressed state.

'Better make a choice, before I get soaked…' She looked out toward the bay, where the large tower stood. It seemed more gray than usual. Its windows had raindrops clinging to their surface, and it seemed to blow in the wind. Her heart ached for a moment. Something inside that tower, that homely feeling, that was what she wanted right now. Even though she knew that once she returned, she still wouldn't find what she needed, she began to fly home.

The wind brushed against her face as she flew quickly. She had to squint to get the rain drops out of her eyes and wiped the water off with her hands. It was always hard to fly in the rain, but she never minded. Raven had always loved the rain. It seemed to reflect her personality, in a way.

Landing lightly on the ground, the telepath let her hood down and walked up to the tower. She pressed in the password on the keypad and watched the huge metal doors welcome her home. Of course, the instant she stepped inside, she was instantly grabbed into a hug.

"FRIEND RAVEN, YOU HAVE RETURNED!"

"Yup…"

Starfire released her friend and stood back, smiling widely. "Did you enjoy your evening at the café of depression?"

"You bet…" Raven replied sarcastically as she began to walk to the stairs.

Starfire flew after her. "You do not wish to spend some "quality time" with us?"

Raven shook her head and proceeded ascending up the staircase.

Star just stood on the floor, watching her friend walk away. She picked up a sense of loneliness and sadness, much more than normal. 'Friend Raven is neglecting her feelings…'

The telepath threw herself down on her bed, sighing heavily into her pillow. Her lilac hair fell into her face, and she brushed it aside, sitting up and staring around her room. She knew what she must do in order to find out why she felt so lost. The only thing holding her back was fear. Fear of what this problem could lead to, what if it was a new emotion? Something told her it was…

'I'm never afraid, that's not who I am,' Raven thought as she stood up and grabbed her mirror. 'I've gotta get to the bottom of this.' Lightly, she touched her fingers to the solid reflection of the mirror, and was instantly sucked in.

She fell through a swirl of a black sea, her eyes clamped shut, until she finally dropped out of the sky of her mind. Strangely, she landed in a chair at a table. She blinked in a confused manner, and looked around, only to find Happy standing before her, a large bow in her hair.

"Hiya, Raven!" Happy greeted, waving and running up to the telepath. She stopped in front of Raven, smiling and giggling. "I'm so glad that you could join our party!"

Raven lifted a brow. "Party?" she repeated.

"Welcome to THE EMOTIONAL TEA PARTY!" Happy shouted, jumping in the air. A banner appeared in the sky, stating the name of the party, and every emotion Raven had ever known sat at the long table, smiling and chatting.

"Okay, WHAT is going on here?!" Raven demanded. "We NEVER have tea parties, not in MY mind!"

"I told you she would get mad." Timid whimpered, sinking lower in her seat.

"Knowledge, pass the SUUUUUUUUGAR!!!" Hyper requested, bouncing up and down.

Using her mind, Knowledge lifted a large cup of sugar over to the hyper emotion. "Raven, the reason behind this party, is to introduce you to your newest emotions."

"They're damn annoying, and so lovey dovey!" Anger growled. "Did I just say lovey dovey? DAMNIT, I SAID IT AGAIN!" Anger began to pummel herself as Timid started crying.

Raven just blinked and sat there. "New…emotions?"

Like magic, a curtain appeared, and Happy stood in front of it, holding a microphone. "Emotions and Raven, I am proud to introduce the newest emotions to Raven's mind: LOVE AND LUST!"

The curtain lifted, to reveal a fuchsia caped emotion, known as Love. Next to her, stood her sister, who was freakishly only wearing a thong and a bra!

Embarrassment covered her eyes. "Please, Lust, put some clothing on! It's embarrassing!!"

Raven stood up in an outrage. "LOVE?! LUST?! This can't be happening! No, I must be dreaming…"

"This is very real, Raven." Knowledge explained as the two newest emotions took their seats next to Raven.

Love stared over at Raven, her face covered in a blush. Her eyes sparkled. "Raven, I am so happy to finally meet you." Then, the emotion reached over and pulled Raven into a tight hug. "I LOVE YOU!!"

Raven's eyes widened as she pried herself out of the emotion's arms. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Lust laughed in a high pitched voice. "Nothing to worry about, Love is just expressing herself."

"Well, maybe she shouldn't!" Raven yelled. "That's what got me into this whole mess to begin with!"

"I knew she wouldn't like them…" Timid said, hiding behind Happy.

"Oh, but I love my new friend!" Happy cried as she and Love hugged each other.

Raven just sat there in a very dazed state. The only thing that snapped her out of it was the sound of Knowledge's voice.

"Raven, these new emotions are the cause of your strange actions lately."

"How?!" Raven shouted. "How could they possibly cause me to feel this way?!"

Lust reached out and cupped her hands on Raven's chin, turning her head so it faced her. "Because, Raven, you are in love."

-Author's Corner-

First chapter down! You're probably all asking yourselves "Why is she starting a new fic when All It Takes still has one chapter left and a sequel to be completed?!" The answer is…well, I'm really not sure! But, I'll finish All It Takes for sure! I just have this fic and another one coming out, and then the sequel -'

The main inspiration behind this fic was a video I found on the internet about Rae and BB. It was a music video, to the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 (of whom I LOVEEEE!!). I INSTANTLY fell in love with it, and POOF this fic was created!!

This fic will continue shortly, and will most likely be….depressing….some of it will include comedy, and there will of course be MUCH romance. So, please read the next chapter when it's up!!

-Colie-chan


	2. Gun Shots

_**The Broken Hearted**_

_Chapter 2_

Raven sat in her room later that night, in complete shock. Tears stung at her eyes, for some reason she didn't know. The news she received from her emotions was too much for her to handle, and she became lost in thought, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Me…in love? How could that be?..." she asked herself, trying to find a reason for all this confusion. "I mean…I'm aware I'm growing up, but…" she sighed. She wasn't even able to complete her sentences.

She was once the darkest girl anyone had ever known. If a stranger laid eyes on her, they would tremble in fear, wondering how such a creature could exist in this world. Raven had always felt distanced by the rest of mankind. She was always alone, that is, until she was tricked. Malchior had stolen her heart, and torn it to pieces in front of her. She had fallen for a trick, a weak minded trick. She vowed she would never fall in love again after that, but apparently it wouldn't last.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, looking straight ahead. Her lips parted and she let out a deep sigh. She raised a brow, and asked the question she longed to know the answer to: "Who am I in love with?"

A small green cat strode on the ground outside of Titan's Tower. Its huge eyes stared up at the moon, and its tail stood up straight. Its whiskers twitched as a cold wind blew through its fur. The cat's ears pressed back against its head, and it lowered its gaze to stare down at its paws. Slowly, the kitten let out a small meow.

Lately, Beast Boy had been turning into animals more often than usual. He would do this so that the others wouldn't bother talking to him. He needed some alone time, to think. Thinking was never one of his best talents, so he would sit outside for hours, just staring out at the ocean, trying to answer questions he'd never be able to answer.

Beast Boy's fuzzy ears perked up as the small cat heard footsteps coming his way. He didn't bother turning around, he could already smell who it was.

"Friend, why do you sit alone?" Starfire asked as she bent down to the kitten's level.

Beast Boy didn't want to answer, for it was yet another question he didn't want to face. The boy didn't bother transforming back, he just sat, staring out at the blue ocean.

Star's hand ran down his spine, petting his soft green fur. She scratched him behind his ears, yet the cat was still unhappy. "Please, Beast Boy…speak to me."

At this, the cat took the shape of the green titan. "I'm sorry, Star…"

"You do not have to be sorry, friend."

"I've been ignoring all of you, I've been rude…"

"We only wish that you will communicate with us so that we may help you." The Tamaranean explained gently. "We worry for you."

Beast Boy slowly closed his eyes. "I avoided you guys because I don't know what to say…I don't know why I'm like this…I just…am…"

"No, friend. There is always an answer to these questions, we will find it, do not worry."

"I just feel…alone, like something is missing, in my heart." The changeling put his gloved hand over his heart and turned to Starfire.

Starfire looked like she was about to cry. "Friend, I have never felt such a way!" She suddenly jumped forward and hugged Beast Boy tightly.

"What's going on out here?"

The two turned around to find Robin, Cyborg, and Raven standing in back of them. Robin looked like he was about to burst with anger.

"Nothing," Beast Boy stood up. "What's going on, dude?"

"There's a robbery downtown, let's move!" Robin commanded, rushing off to the T-Car.

Cyborg laughed and turned to his green pal. "He's pissy cause you and Star hugged!"

Beast Boy sweatdropped.

A herd of robbers rushed around on the streets in front of the city bank, guns at the ready. The T-Car skidded to a stop, and the Titans rushed outside.

"Titans, GO!"

Raven took off into the sky, high above the scene. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She tore a mailbox out of the ground and hurled it at one of the robbers, taking him down in an instant. It seemed like the others had everyone else handled, so Raven went into a sort of daze, floating in the sky.

Beast Boy went cheetah and clenched one of the villain's arms in his teeth. The robber's hand broke in an instant and his gun fell to the floor. A bullet then whirled past his head, and he spun around to find a heavy robber holding two guns. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he shifted back into human form. "EEPS!" he cried, rushing down the street, bullets showering after him.

Starfire flew down the street, passing Beast Boy, chasing another one of the robbers who was attempting to escape. She hurled starbolts at him, but this guy was fast. He managed to get into a nearby alley way, and escape his attacker. "Robin, one has escaped!"

Robin landed a roundhouse kick on one of the robbers, finishing him off, just as Cyborg blasted the last one.

"Star, Cyborg, and I'll go after him. Beast Boy and Raven, you take the rest of these guys to jail!" Robin commanded, running after Star with Cyborg close behind.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven. "Rae, you alright?"

The telepath snapped out of her trance and floated to the ground beside him. "Yes. But apparently you're not."

"Wha?" Beast Boy looked down and noticed that his arm was dripping blood. "AH! Geez, I musta gotten hit…"

"Let me see."

Beast Boy looked confused as Raven reached out and took his arm into her hands. A weird feeling began bubbling in his stomach, making it twist and turn. Heat rose to his face, and he began blushing. 'What's wrong with me?! Why am I blushing?!'

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands began to glow white, and the new energy transferred to Beast Boy's wound. She opened her eyes at one point and stared into Beast Boy's face. He quickly noticed her, and looked away.

Little did the two know that one of the robbers began to stir. His eyes opened, and he stopped the two. His teeth grinded together and his heart filled with anger. He wanted revenge. They had ruined his plans and injured his friends! He wouldn't let them get away with something such as this. His eyes focused on a nearby gun, and a plan set into action. He dragged his broken body over to the weapon and took it into his hands. He then aimed a shaky hand at his target, sweat pouring down his face. He pulled the trigger.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, he heard the gun go off before Raven did. His quick reflexes went into motion, and he pushed Raven out of the bullet's path.

Raven landed on the sidewalk with a thud. She grit her teeth, wondering why she had been pushed. Luckily, she hadn't been hurt, so she sat up, looking around. The first thing she saw made her heart break. "BEAST BOY!!!!"

-Author's Corner-

I know….I know…very short chapter…but I really have no plot for this fic!!! So, if any of you have any ideas what so ever, please send em to me…The next chapter will be out soon, but I should probably finish All It Takes first, right? Hehe…

Also, just a warning: The Jewel of Azarath is going to be continued!! So look for that new chappie as well!

Ja mata!

Colie-chan


	3. The Kiss of Life

**_The Broken Hearted_**

_Chapter Three_

Raven's eyes locked onto the figurethat was lying limply in her arms. Blood covered the two of them and pain struck both their hearts. Beast boy had been shot in the arm.

'It's just his arm...he's not gonna die...it wasn't his heart...' Thoughts wizzed through Raven's mind as her eyes darted from side to side, searching for help. When she knew that no one was around at this time of night, she paniced. "BEAST BOY, PLEASE, DON'T DIE!"

The weak shapeshifter looked up at the one he loved. 'Die?...am I going to die?..' he questioned himself. He tried to part his lips so that he could find his voice and reassure Raven that he'd be fine. But nothing came out but hot air. He blinked weakly and a tear ran down his face. It hurt. It hurt more than anything he'd felt before. He'd never been injured this badly. If he kept this up...if he kept bleeding like this...he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"No...Raven..." he whispered, reaching up to his angel's face. She stared at him in shock, not speaking back. "Don't...cry..." Slowly, Beast boy's eyes closed, and he felt himself slip out of the conscious world.

"Beast boy?..." Raven started shaking the green boy's limp body. "BEAST BOY!" Frantically, she leaned foward, listening for any signs of life. He wasn't breathing. Before even thinking, she forced his mouth open, took a deep breath, and blew air into it. The second their lips touched, a strange, tingling sensation spread through the telepath's body. Was this what her emotions were longing for? Could it be that she was in love with...no, it couldn't be. She shook her head and continued to try and bring Beast boy back.

'I can't worry about such stupid things right now! He's dying! I have to save him!' Again, she breathed more air into his lips.

"Raven!"

Raven had no time to peer behind her, she knew her team mates had returned. At that second, the air reached Beast boy's lungs, and the green teen started coughing up blood. "You're alive..."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire rushed over to the two injured Titans. "What happened!" Robin yelled, dropping to Beast boy's side.

"B, man, you're gushing blood!"

"Friends, we must get him to our room of healing!"

Raven just watched as Cyborg picked Beast boy up and rushed him over to the T-Car. She sat on the cold pavement that was soaked in Beast boy's blood. Her team mates grew further and further away as they all disappeared into the car. But she continued to sit there, not entirely sure of why her body wouldn't move. Then, without her telling it to, her arm moved up to her lips. She ran a delicate finger over the gap that Beast boy's lips had filled. Her mind seemed to be stuck, why was she doing this? Why did she even care?

"Raven, come on!" Robin shouted.

The telepath snapped out of her trance and got to her feet, rushing over to her friends.

* * *

"He's lost a lotta blood," Cyborg concluded after they had stablized the changeling. "Looks like he'll be outta commission for a while..." 

"Oh, if only we had been there..." Starfire moaped, sitting in the chair at Beast boy's side. Tears stained her pretty face and worry filled her loving heart.

"Star, Raven did her best," Robin comforted. "Beast boy will be fine in a few days."

"Or weeks, man." Cyborg corrected, sighing.

Raven leaned against the far wall, her hood down, her eyes locked on the floor. She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. If he hadn't tried to save her, he would be fine right now. Although, then she would be the one resting on that bed. At least she might be able to heal herself though. Since no one had Beast boy's unique bloodtype, there was nothing to do but wait for him to be stable again. "How long before he wakes up?..."

The others turned and looked at the gothic telepath. "Should be soon, Raven." Robin answered.

"Yo, what happened anyway?" Cyborg asked.

Raven swallowed and looked over at her friends. "He...got shot, that's all...We thought they were all taken care of, but one of them wasn't down..."

Cyborg smirked. "He tried to save you, didn't he?"

Raven blushed bright red from under her hood of protection. She wasn't about to reply, but a moan from Beast boy interupted the conversation.

The changeling lay sprawled out on the hospital bed, his face an even lighter shade of green than usual. Sweat leaked down his face, probably because of all the pain he felt. They had bandaged up his wounded shoulder and arm, but the blood was quickly soaking through. "R-Raven..."

Raven's eyes widened and her arms dropped to a more relaxed state. He had said her name. He wasn't conscious, but he was worried about her. But why? They were always fighting, no one hated each other more! She couldn't stand his corniness, and he wouldn't stand her creepiness, they were equal. Why would he care about her?

"She's alright, Beast boy." Robin answered.

"Dude, ya saved her." Cyborg smiled.

Raven walked over to Cyborg's side, staring down at her wounded hero. "I-I'm right here..."

Weakly and slowly, Beast boy's eyes opened a crack. His huge green eyes were crying out in pain, no one had ever seen him look this bad since...well, since Terra. "A-Am I...dying?..."

Cyborg started cracking up.

Robin glared over at the hybrid. "No, Beast boy, you just lost a lot of blood."

"You will recover shortly, friend." Starfire comforted. "We are all glad to see you have woken!"

Beast boy squinted his eyes shut as a wave of pain washed over him. He grit his teeth and clutched his hands into fists. "W-Why does it...h-hurt s-so much?..."

Robin walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. He then filled a glass with water and walked back over to the changeling. "Think you're up for swallowing some medicine?"

Beast boy struggled for a second before Starfire helped him sit up. He wasn't even able to lift his arm to take the glass from Robin. So, Starfire helped tilt his head back as Robin dropped the pills in, and poured the water slowly down his throat. Beast boy coughed when it was all done, and some water came back up, but he had done it.

"Man, B, you're a mess..."

Beast boy laughed weakly, causing him to start coughing again.

"Cyborg, don't make him laugh." Robin said sternly. "He needs to sleep."

"Yes, we should probably leave him to rest so that his strength may return." Starfire agreed.

"N-No."

Everyone looked down at Beast boy. "I-I...don't want...to be...alone..."

"Dude, I already told ya, you're NOT dying!" Cyborg insisted.

"He only desires company, friend Cyborg." Starfire corrected.

"I'll stay with him a bit." Raven spoke up, causing everyone to look her way. Silence broke out for a minute, before Robin spoke.

"Alright, we'll go then." Slowly, the other three shuffled out of the room, each giving worried looks at Beast boy. The door was shut, and Raven felt her heart jump. Why on Earth had she agreed to watch over him? What was becoming of her?

"Beast boy...I'm sorry..."

Beast boy just gave her a confused look. "F-For...what?"

"It's my fault you got hurt." Raven answered, no emotion showing at all. "Why did you save me anyway?"

The boy opened his mouth to reply, but he hadn't thought of what to say yet. There was nothing to do but tell the truth. "I-I'm not sure..."

Raven felt her heart drop for some reason. "O-Oh..." Suddenly, rage and sadness seemed to combine within her. "It was stupid!" she yelled, getting his attention. "Look what happened! You almost DIED! I had to bring you back! You stopped breathing, Beast boy! You were on the brink of death, all because of a stupid stunt you pulled! WHY DID YOU DO IT!"

Memories of what had happened earlier flashed through Beast boy's mind. A certain warmth spread across his lips, which puzzled him. So, he did almost die. But, Raven brought him back. Probably with her powers, although, wouldn't she be weak if she'd used her strength to heal him?

"You're such an idiot." Raven concluded, sitting down in the chair that Starfire had been in.

Beast boy suddenly felt hurt. An idiot? Or was he just concerned for her?

"But...thanks."

His eyes traveled to her face, where the slightest of smiles could be found. He simply blinked, unable to think.

Raven raised to her feet and turned her back to him, approaching the door. "You should sleep...You need your strength back." With this, she left the room.

Beast boy was in a daze. Why had he saved her? What had gone through his mind at that point when he jumped in front of her? And why did she thank him? She detested him. She saw him as nothing but an annoyance.

He decided to stop racking his brain for answers. It was only exhausting him even more. So, he closed his eyes, and started his road to recovery.

* * *

Author's Corner-

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I know, I know. You were all expecting an update on a different story, most likely. But, I've become VERY attached to this one. This doesn't mean that I've forgotten about all my others though! The new chapter of The Jewel of Azarath will be up soon because...I'VE FINALLY COME UP WITH A PLOT FOR IT! MWAHHAHAA! -throws head back and laughs evilly as lighting strikes in the background-

So...I'm unsure as to whether this chapter is longer or shorter than the others...cause I wrote this one on instead of on word...Alsooooo, my aunt is sending this story to someone she knows who she thinks may be able to get me published! Or, noticed in some sort of way! I'm so excited! After 11 years of writing, I'm finally shining like I've always dreamed! So I want to thank all of you guys who support me and read my stuff, because without you, I wouldn't have the courage to continue! You helped me get out there and do my thing!

ARIGATOUGOZIMASU!

Seeya next time, space cowboy!

Colie-chan


End file.
